Business enterprises rely on increasingly sophisticated software to manage their internal operation and provide goods and services to their clients and customers. The development, deployment, maintenance, and updating of enterprise level software has become essential to carry out almost all business processes.
Traditionally, software development involves extensive manual coding and testing. As software complexity increases, this traditional manual approach is not ideal. Enterprise software applications are usually comprised of—millions of lines of computer code and have traditionally required teams of programmers and several years to create, test, and debug. To implement a system, a programmer must face a chore of repetitive coding. The software code generated by this manual method is prone to contain error, and manual testing may be inadequate to cover all possible user scenarios. The resulting software product may contain latent bugs that cause disruption of services and great economic losses.
Model-Based Development (MBD) methodologies have emerged that shift the focus of the software development process. Modeling happens in the software application process before coding. A model serves as blueprints in software development. A carefully constructed model can help those responsible for a software development project's success to assure that business functionality is complete and correct, end-user needs are met, and program design supports requirements for scalability, robustness, security, extensibility, and other characteristics, before implementation in code. Implementation in code after the fact of design usually renders making changes difficult and expensive. MBD allows verification of the software specification at the model level and reduces the amount of manual coding. Modeling tools also make it possible to visualize a design and compare it against the design requirement.
The Unified Modeling Language (UML) is a graphical language for visualizing, specifying, constructing, and documenting the artifacts of a software-intensive system. The UML offers a standard way to write a system's blueprints, including conceptual things such as business processes and system functions as well as concrete things such as programming language statements, database schemas, and reusable software components. TABLE 1 presents a list of standard UML elements.
TABLE 1STANDARD UML ELEMENTSStandard UMLElementPropertiesStereotypePackageNameInterfaceNameAbstractClassNameAbstractAttributeNameFinalTypeInitial valueMultiplicityMethodNameParametersReturn typeRelation:RealizedRealizationInterfaceRelation:Inherited ClassInheritance(Super Class)RelationType:Simple/Aggregation/CompositionRoleSymmetric RoleCardinalityNavigability
Automatic code generation (ACG), but not application generation, has also become available to the enterprise software development process. ACG gives an engineer the opportunity to focus on the high-level design issues and on better understanding of the business process. ACG can bring enterprise software to market faster, but cannot pull the entire application together with all its necessary parts such as the interface and data components with the processing components. The ACG process usually comprises an automated code generator that reads meta-data for a specific set of designed patterns and generates software code in a specified programming language. An automatic code generator may also be used to capture knowledge and business rules for enterprise software applications and generate the millions of lines of codes in a short amount of time in any desired computer language and for any platform. The process of ACG makes a software development project more agile. A change in implementation can be treated as a different rendering of the same meta-data. Once a portion of the source code is generated, a programmer is then free to fill in the gaps that are left by the code generator, and to concentrate on the parts of the system that matter. This improves development speed and reliability via code generation process.
Service Oriented Architecture (SOA) is an architectural approach for constructing complex software-intensive systems from a set of universally interconnected and interdependent building blocks. SOA is used to build applications out of software services. Services are intrinsically unassociated units of functionality, which have no call to another service embedded within them. These software services typically implement functionalities a human would recognize as a service, such as filling out an online application for an account or viewing an online bank statement. Instead of having services with embedded calls to each other in their source code, SOA defines protocols which describe how one or more services can communicate with each other. A flexible, standardized architecture is required to better support the connection of various applications and the sharing of data. SOA unifies business processes by structuring large applications as an ad hoc collection of smaller modules called services. These applications can be used by different groups of people both inside and outside the company, and new applications built from a mix of these services from the global pool exhibit flexibility and uniformity. Building all applications from the same pool of services makes achieving this goal much easier and more deployable for affiliate companies. This architecture can help business respond more quickly and cost-effectively to changing conditions and it promotes reuse at macro level service level rather than micro class level.
It would be beneficial and desirable to have a streamlined enterprise software development tool that incorporates portions of these past methods to provide a graphical modeling and design tool, automate most or all of the coding, and has a framework of reusable components and services that facilitates the generation of custom enterprise applications. Currently, there is no known process for automatically producing a software application that designs, generates, and integrates all the elements of an executable application. For example, there are products that may create a design outline for an executable application, but will not then create the elements specified in the design, such as the user interface, persistence (database design, data storage and data transfer) and processing steps to name a few. The current invention accomplishes this desired need, of design, generation, integration and production in one system, which need has not been provided in prior systems.